Truth
by OKIdon'tknowaName
Summary: Everyone knew that picking truth when a child of Aphrodite was asking the questions was never a smart idea, but Percy being Percy, didn't care. Until he heard the question, and the truth is too painful to reveal. Or the one where the Seven play truth or dare. One-shot


Hey guys,

So, this concept has been in my head for quite a while, but I wrote this in one day.

I don't even know why I thought this was a good idea for a story, but I needed to write it.

 **Warning: Mentions of abuse.**

disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Please enjoy, and maybe review?

* * *

'So,' Piper turned to Percy. 'Percy, truth or dare?'

The seven and Nico were all sat on the floor of the Zeus cabin and had played games all evening. Now that it was past midnight, they decided to play truth or dare, since past midnight, the truths are more unexpected and the dares are more dangerous. Well, with demigods the dares are always dangerous, but in the night they are even better.

So had Jason dared Percy to disturb the Athena cabin by pretending that he was looking for Annabeth, and he needed to wake up as many children of Athena as possible. The son of Poseidon only managed to wake up three before Malcolm threw an encyclopedia at his head and threatened to 'burn the Poseidon cabin down and dance in its ashes if you god-damned piece of shit' didn't leave in three seconds. Needless to say, Percy returned quickly to the Zeus cabin.

Now Percy was looking at her and contemplating her question. He had taken dare five times in a row, and after that last one from Jason, he probably wanted something nice and easy. Piper figured she could ask him to go and collect a precious stone from the lake or something. Something that he would enjoy doing.

'Truth,' the son of Poseidon said after a moment.

Piper raised an eyebrow, she hadn't expected him to say that. Everyone knew that picking truth when a child of Aphrodite was asking the questions was never a smart idea, but Percy being Percy, didn't care. Piper, who was honestly surprised that the boy had pick truth, needed to think. She had also expected him to pick dare, since, until now, only the girls had picked truth. She looked at Annabeth who was looking at Percy. Piper may be different from normal Aphrodite girls, but she still loved their relationship. The way Percy smiled softly when they looked at each other, and how Annabeth kissed the knuckles off his hand that was intertwined with hers. Although she had never heard them say it, she could feel that they loved each other. So asking if they loved each other was unnecessary. Piper wondered if they had had sex yet. Technically, they have been dating for over a year now, but with Percy being missing for 8 months, their relationship still counted as fresh, so it was understandable if they hadn't. She and Jason had dated longer than them, but even they hadn't done that yet. Admittedly, Percy's and Annabeth's relationship was way stronger than hers and Jason's, so you couldn't compare them, but still.

'If you don't know a question, we can just skip it, you know?' Percy looked at the daughter of Aphrodite hopefully after she didn't say anything for a solid minute.

'Oh, no,' Nico leaned forward to glare at him. 'You are not getting out of this, I wanna hear what the daughter of Aphrodite wants to ask you.' Nico looked back at Piper, who looked at him in return. Piper knew that Nico had had a crush on the Hero of Olympus, but she knew that Percy never reciprocated those feelings.

'Come on Beauty Queen,' Leo complained. 'What's taking you so long, just ask something.'

Leo was right, she should just ask something. Piper decided to go with a simple question. She suspected the answer would be yes, but you can never know until they say so themselves. Well, maybe Artemis could, and a few others, but no children of the Goddess of love.

'Are you a virgin?' she asked.

This question made everybody react differently. Hazel looked scandalous and started fanning her now bright red face. The daughter of Pluto had opened up a lot since her relationship with Frank, but sex was still a forbidden topic for the girl. Frank, who was sitting next to his girlfriend, erupted in a coughing fit, and his neck turned a bright red. Leo on the other hand, dropped the small pieces of metal he had been tinkering with, and snapped his head up to look at the daughter of Aphrodite, and then at the son of Poseidon. Jason only looked curiously at Percy. Annabeth sucked in her breath, and looked at her boyfriend. She probably already knew the answer, but the way she reacted was strange. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and put her other hand on his knees. However, the strangest reaction was from Percy himself.

Instead of blushing and looking down, or smirking and winking at Annabeth or something, he froze. He even stopped breathing. He just stared at Piper, but she had the feeling that he wasn't looking at her. Only when Annabeth squeezed his hand, did he suck in a shaky breath. His eyes snapped into focus again, and he looked at Annabeth. She just looked back at him. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Eventually, Percy looked down and shook his head.

'Percy,' Piper said softly.

The son of Poseidon glanced at her, before he looked at the ground again.

'No,' he said softly. 'No, I am not a virgin.'

'What?' Jason asked shocked. 'How are you not a virgin?'

Percy glared at the son of Jupiter. Only now did they notice that a single tear was rolling down his cheek.

I don't wanna talk about it,' He said and stood up. 'I am going to bed.' He walked towards the door. Annabeth started to follow him. But he told her not to. The demigods all stared at the door for a moment, before they all looked at either Annabeth or, in Annabeth's case, the floor.

'What was that?' Piper asked the daughter of Athena. Annabeth took a deep breath. Percy had given her permission to tell them what happened to him during their silent conversation, but that didn't mean that she was happy about it.

'Who did he have sex with?' Leo was focused on Annabeth. The son of Hephaestus sat completely still, not even his fingers were moving. 'I thought he had been in love with you since he was, like 12?'

'Yeah,' Nico tilted his head slightly. 'And why was hy crying? If he did it with you, he would love it, right?' Annabeth looked at the son of Hades.

'He didn't have sex with me, he didn't have sex with anybody.' How can you not have sex, but lose your virginity anyway. Piper knew that her friends were just as confused, but no questions were asked. They all saw that Annabeth was struggling with finding the right words. The girl breathed in and out a few times, before she continued.

'No, he didn't.' but she cut herself off. Silent tears were streaming down her face.

'His old step-father sexually abused him.'

Silence.

'No,' Piper breathed. 'No, please, no.' The rest of the demigods were also whispering words of disbelieve. Annabeth nodded and scrunched her eyes shut.

Piper went to sit down next to Annabeth, and hugged her. Her friend cried in her shoulder. After a minute or two, the daughter of Athena pulled away from her friend.

'For years,' her voice was hoarse. 'He sexually abused him for four years, physically for six, and emotionally for even longer.'

'When did he tell you?' Piper grabbed her friends hands and held them tightly.

'Last week, I wanted to sleep with him, but he said he couldn't. I thought he didn't want me, but he explained what had happened to him, and I don't know how to handle this.'

Annabeth leaned into Piper again and. Nico came to sit on the other side of their crying friend. He put one hand on her back.

'Percy is strong,' He looked Annabeth in the eye. 'You know he will grow past this, you only need to give him time.'

'Thanks, Nico,' Annabeth gave a shaky smile. 'It is just a lot to take in.'

Piper understood, if Jason told her that something that traumatic had happened to him, she would probably be in shock for a full week, maybe longer.

Nico nodded his head and told Annabeth that she should go to Percy. They needed each other in moments like these. Annabeth left the cabin with her head down.

There was silence for another minute before Frank spoke.

'Okay, I think we should all go to bed, and talk about this tomorrow?' The rest of the demigods all nodded and left. Only Jason and Piper remained in the room. They slowly undressed and went to bed. Piper rested her head on the boyfriend's chest. Jason kissed the top of her head.

'It will be alright,' he whispered to Piper. The daughter of the love Goddess kissed her boyfriends chest.

'Yeah, I know, it's just so unfair. The abuse, the Great Prophecy, the second Great Prophecy. It needs to stop.' Percy had gone through so much, he really deserved to be happy. He deserved Annabeth, he deserved a quite future with a job, children and a dog. He deserved the world, but all he got was PTSD, night terrors and scars that would never fully heal and disappear. It was just too unfair. A few tears ran down Piper's face and landed on Jason. He just hugged Piper and kissed the top of her head again.

'I know, Pipes, I know.'


End file.
